Broken
by Sunflora the Flower Child
Summary: lt all happened so fast. One minute they're walking, laughing, smiling and then the next… It all happened so fast. She was filled with anger and was fueled with revenge. She wanted blood. She wanted them to be in a casket, just like how they wanted her brother. And no matter what obstacles appeared, she will get that blood. She wouldn't stop until she did.
1. Just Know, You Want Blood

lt all happened so fast. One minute they're walking, laughing, smiling and then the next…

It all happened so fast.

He dropped, landing on the pavement of the sidewalk, as she watched, confused. Her eyes widen as she saw the blood that was quickly spreading on his shirt, right where his ribs were, and a car was speeding off. He had been shot.

She dropped to her knees, a scream being ripped from her throat as she grabs his head, cradling it. She hastily put his face to her ear, tears falling from her eyes, to check if he was breathing. She could barely hear anything, but felt quick, shallow breaths touch her ear. She almost sighed in relief at the sound, and reached in his pocket for his phone, muttering soothing words to him, trying to calm both him and her. He felt so cold, and he was sweating so much.

She shakily dialed 911, her eyes making everything blurry. She tried so hard to talk to the dispatcher, but her sobs made everything hard, and the deep breaths she could barely take made things worse. She looked down at him, at his frantic looking eyes and cried even harder. She didn't know what to do. It was worse when he suddenly coughed, blood going everywhere and drops landing on her face, making her close her eyes tightly and bite her lip to keep from screaming once more.

She was near hysterics as they loaded him on a stretcher, and someone asked her if she wanted to ride with them. She nods, unable to speak and walks in, grabbing his hand tightly. He could barely respond.

She couldn't stop crying when the frantic words of the medical personnel with them spoke, moving her out of the way to help him.

He died during that car ride.

Seeing her mother's wide, anguish filled eyes killed her. She felt numb as they pulled the white sheet over his head, and couldn't tear her eyes away from his form, even when they noticed she could see it and wheeled the body away. She felt numb.

Her older brother was dead.

That bullet pierced his lung. She was numb all over, up until his funeral. She stood there in her black dress, her and her mother's faces covered by black veils. She turned slightly to the side, tears falling from her face as her mother cried into the arms of her step-father, his father.

She closes her eyes, and lowers her head as her mother cries and gets up, exiting the room. She couldn't take it. She couldn't even look at his casket. She looks up and catches eye of her brother's 'friend', the same one who put her brother in all of this.

How dare he come to her brother's funeral with his brother? A funeral that never should have happened. A funeral that never would have happened if her brother had never met him. She watches, her eyes narrowed as he walked over to her, a sad expression on his face.

"Don't want to be in there either?" He asks, leaning against the wall next to her, his brother standing at a respective distance from the two.

"How dare you." She says, her voice harsh. "This is your fault! I told him- I warned Lamar to stay away from you and now look!" She was so angry. "You and your horrible lifestyle put him in there! In a casket!" She wanted to hit him. She wanted him to feel the same pain she felt since Lamar passed. She wanted him to pay.

"I'm sorry." He says, his voice quiet. She looked at him in surprise.

"W-what?"

"I am sorry." He repeats, and she frowns. That wasn't what she expected. When she met him, he made it 100 percent clear that he never apologized. It wasn't in his vocabulary, he would say, and yet here he was. "I am so sorry." He says, his voice slightly cracking.

She looks down, tears pricking her eyes, feeling drained. She wasn't angry anymore. She was numb, just like before. "I-I'm sorry." She whispers. "It isn't your fault."

He watches as tears fill her eyes and steps forward, taking her into his arms. She looks up at him, tears falling from her face, her eyes wide. He gives her a sad look and she clutches the front of his dress shirt, placing her head in his chest and cries. She was hurt. The pain from this, watching her brother die, knowing that he wasn't coming back, hurt her so badly.

"I-I saw it Riley!" She cries. "I was there." His eyes widen and he turns to look at his brother, frowning slightly. He pulls her away and wipes her tears away.

"Who was it? Did you see who it was?" He asks, and she blinks, confused. She lifts a hand up and wipes her face more.

Did she see who it was? That was a good question. "U-uh-"

"Did you see what car? Or color? Anything. Please."

Her mouth opens slightly and she nods. Thank God for Lamar's love for cars and need to share his knowledge with her. "Y-yeah it was a 2002 black Ford Focus, uhm… I think I saw someone wearing red, b-but…" She stutters, trying to gain her breath.

"Nah. Nah, that's all you need to tell me." He says, letting go of her. "Thank you." He says, and turns to his brother. "I think we know who fucked him over." He mutters, and his brother nods.

"W-wait, if you guys know, tell me! We'll tell the police and-"

"Harmony." Riley says, silencing her. "The police can't help Lamar. You knew what he did. Even if they knew who it was, once they see his record, it's done." Harmony looks at him, and gives him a hesitant and reluctant nod.

"I-I understand." She says quietly and looks over to the door where her friends and family members were. Where Lamar's body was. She could see the casket from the window the door had, and she thanks her mother for making it a closed casket funeral. Her mother didn't want to see her only son's dead body. Harmony was glad it was closed. She's sees his bleeding body everytime she closed her eyes. "But if you are going to hunt them down… I want to be apart of it. I want them in a casket, just like how they wanted my brother."

Riley looks at his brother, who shrugged and then back to Harmony. "Are you sure?" He asks, and she nods.

"You don't understand! I want-"

"Trust us Harmony." Riley's brother says, taking a step forward. "If I was there while Riley got shot, I'd want blood too. We understand one hundred percent. But you'll need to be prepared. If you want to do this, you have to be prepared for anything that might happen."

Harmony nods, her eyes filled with anger. Riley shakes his head as his brother shrugs once more. "Huey, I don't think-"

"As long as we train her, she'll be fine." Huey says, looking at Harmony. "She'll also need the tattoo, but that can wait."

"T-tattoo? What-"

"You want blood right?" Riley asks, crossing his arms. She nods, uncertainty in her eyes, but the anger was still there. "Alright then. Whatever happens, just know, you want blood from these niggas."


	2. Now Shut Up and Learn How to Hold a Gun

She pants, wiping her face. Huey was a relentless teacher. "You aren't giving up, are you?" He says, taunting her. She closes her eyes and shakes her head. She looked at him and sighs. It seemed like he didn't even break a sweat.

"Nope. All your hopes of getting rid of me are void until someone dies." She responds, causing Riley to laugh.

"Alright, I think that's enough." Riley says, still smirking. "I think she deserves a break."

"What? No, I'm fine! Just a little water and I'll be good." She says, wiping her face. Riley turns to her and raises an eyebrow.

"You've been training with this nigga since dawn. It's 12 in the afternoon. I think you need a break." He says, and Huey checks his watch.

"He's right." He mutters, and Harmony looks around.

"Wow." She says, running a hand through her brown hair. "I didn't even notice."

"Yeah, cuz you crazy muthafuckas wanna fight until one of you pass out. Like last time." Riley says, crossing his arms and giving a stern look at Huey. "And I told yo ass not to let her do that shit."

"We got carried away." Huey says, crossing his arms. "Why are you acting like the adult here?"

"Because, Harmony is my responsibility, remember?"

"Our responsibility, idiot. We took her in together. Just like how we run this together?"

"Yeah, well the last time we took in a Jackson, he died." Riley hissed, walking closer to Huey. She looks down, the words hurting her heart. "I don't want a repeat of last time, so I'd rather us figure out the responsibilities like now."

"I'm not gonna die guys." Harmony says quietly, looking up once more. The two Freeman brothers were looking at her, and Riley sighs.

"I thought we promised not to argue in front of the children, Huey." Riley says, and Huey frowns, looking around for something to throw at him.

"Shut up Riley." He says, and Riley laughs.

"Well, once you take your break, we gotta teach you how to use a gun."

"What about my training?" Harmony asks, and looks at Huey, who shrugged.

"I think you'll be fine." Huey says. "You know the basics, so you'll be fine."

"Besides, we don't want another Huey McHater running around." Riley mutters and Huey cracks his knuckles.

"Well, a gun, huh?"

"Yeah. Since we dealing with these niggas, you probably won't have to do hand to hand combat. But you will probably have to dodge their bullets."

"I can dodge." She turns to Huey. "Right?" Huey shrugs and she sighs.

"Look, you gotta believe in yourself. If you think you can fucking dodge, then you can." Riley says, grabbing her shirt and pulling one of the sleeves down, revealing her shoulder. "You got this dragon right? You remember what this muthafucka means?" He says, looking into her blushing face. She pulls her sleeve up and nods.

"Courage." She mutters, and he nods.

"Now shut up and learn how to hold this fucking gun." He says, giving her a smile. She smiles back and nods. She turns to Huey and gives him a smile.

"Good luck." He says as she follows Riley out of the large room. He sighs and places a hand on his afro, thinking. Riley was right, surprisingly. But Harmony was different, and they knew it. She had a driving force, Lamar was just in it for the money. He was proud of Harmony and how determined she was to get these dudes, and he knew, that when she got them, it'd be a whole different thing.

* * *

"Alright, so first mission." Riley says, grabbing her waist and bending to her ear, knowing she could hear him over the loud music. "We come into this party, you lure the nigga out, and we ask him some questions."

"Is he one of the dudes who-"

"Nah, but he knows who."

"Wait, don't you know too? Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I'm not sure. What you gave me and McHater was very vague." He says, and she narrows her eyes at him.

"Yeah, well sorry. Next time, I'll pay more attention to the niggas who did it and not my dying brother." She says harshly and Riley smiles.

"This is why we have taken you under our wing." Riley says, pinching her cheeks. She swats his hand away.

"We're the same age you know." She mutters, crossing her arms. He shrugs.

"Whatever. Now, this is what he looks like." He says, pulling a picture out of his pocket, showing her what seemed to be a mug shot.

"Where did you get this?" She asks, and he shakes his head.

"Prisons give out mug shots to just anyone nowadays." He says with a slight smirk. "Now, he just got out of jail and wants to party all night. You pretend like you wanna show him a good time and lure him outside to the alley. I'll be waiting." He says, before walking off.

"Wait!" She calls out, watching him leave. She curses and looks down. Well, now she knew that her putting on a strapless form fitting dress wasn't just for Riley's pleasure and for business. She exhales and weaves through the crowd, wondering where she could find him. "Well, the bar would be a great place to start." She mutters, and walks to the middle of the club.

She smirks, muttering a quick "Bingo." and walks over to him, draping an arm on his back. "Hi there." She purrs, leaning close into his ear.

"Who are you?" He asks, his eyes drawn to her cleavage, making her shudder in disgust. She really didn't want to do this.

"My name is Alexandra." She says, biting her lip, trying to look sexy. "I really want to get to know you better." He smirks at her, looking her up and down.

She was about 5'5", and was curvy. Her features were small and cute and her brown hair was in curls, covering some of the bare skin on her chest. He drinks in her curves, that had the attention all on them because of the white dress she wore. He licks his lips. "Tell me more." He says, getting out of his seat.

"Well, I want to, but it's too loud in here. Let's go outside so you can hear all about me." She says, grabbing his hand and leading him outside.

Him, none the wiser, allows it, letting her take him. When she gets outside and to a nearby alley, she stops, pushing her back against the wall and letting him come to her. He dives for her neck, pressing kisses to it as she winced with each contact. She feels his hands run up and down her body and almost sighs in relief as Riley cocks his gun back and pressing it against the mans head.

"Back away from the woman." Riley says, his voice low. Harmony closes her eyes as she feels the man take a few steps back.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it." the man says, and Riley smirks.

"Oh, we know that Corey, but you know who did it." He says, and Corey's eyes land on Harmony/Alexandra, who had given him a glare and crossed her arms.

"You set me up, you bitch!" He growls and Harmony smirks.

"You should've known." She says. "So, shall we question him here, or shall we take him elsewhere?" She asks, brushing some of her hair to the side. Corey's eyes lands on the tattoo that rests there and his eyes narrow.

"So you apart of that shit." He growls. "Both of y'alls huh?" He asks, and Harmony raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Your tattoo. Just like all of those other gang members in the Dragons, huh? Y'all apart of that shit?" Harmony looks down, and smiles.

"Yeah, we are." Riley says, his hand tightening on the trigger. "And what are you gonna do? You in our territory, and you know it. Just how some of your niggas were in our territory when one of ours was taken from us a couple months ago."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Who killed Lamar Jackson?" Harmony asks, taking a step forward. She was angry, very angry.

"Lamar Jackson?" Corey asks. "I don't know shit." He says, and Riley closes his eyes.

"There was a nigga, who did our rounds. You all knew him. He narrowly dodged all of your attacks several time and successfully took all of The Brotherhood's clients and was working on y'alls, the bitch ass Demons. So you had some niggas to go and kill him. Who were those niggas?"

"I-I don't know. I was in jail at the time." He says, and Harmony closes her eyes, taking a step toward Riley.

"Give me the gun." She says, and he nods, handing it to her. She keeps it on him as she moves to face him. She stares into his eyes, the gun placed on his forehead. "Alright. You got one more chance before you die." She says, then takes a deep breath, saying the next words slowly. "Who killed Lamar Jackson?" She asks.

He looks at her, at her cold glare. He takes a deep breath and glares at her back. "I would never rat my niggas out." He says, and she raises an eyebrow.

"So you do know?" She asks, with a smirk and Riley walks to her. "Good thing you moved out of the way." She mutters to him, pulling the trigger and killing the man. She stares at the blood that splattered on the wall and her stomach churns. Her eyes travel down and she looks at the ground, at the dead body.

"Harmony, close your eyes." Riley says, pulling her away.

"M-move." She says, covering her mouth. He does and she turns away, throwing up on the opposite side of the dead body. She rests her hand on the wall and feels the stinging of tears fill her eyes. She closes them tightly and straightens up.

"We should go." He says, and she nods, letting him grab her hand and lead her to the car they came in.


	3. A Dragon Affiliated Doctor

"So you kill people all the time?" She asks, crossing her legs. Huey nods, flipping through the book. "Ah, my tattoo is on my shoulder, where's yours?" His eyes look up at her and he raises an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that mine isn't on my shoulder?"

"I-I just assumed th-"

"You were right." He says, and she smiles a bit. "I like to think there's a hierarchy to this, to us. All of those generic niggas have it on their wrists, you have yours on your shoulder, Riley has his on his neck and I have mine on my back."

"So, what does that make us three?"

"Well, I have the largest, symbolizing my importance, making me king." He says with a smirk. "Riley has his on his neck, where it's visible, showing he doesn't really care who knows, he's the prince. And you have yours on your shoulder, somewhere where you can hide it, but still show it, making you princess."

"You just made all of that up, huh?" She asks, crossing his arms. He smirks slightly.

"Maybe." He says, looking back to the book and she giggles. "But it's still true."

"And why you gotta be the head nigga?" Riley asks, walking in the room. "What if I wanna be king?"

"I'm the oldest." Huey simply says, and Riley drops next to Harmony on the sofa, draping his arm across her shoulders.

"Whatever nigga." He says, and looks at Harmony. "How you holding up?" He asks, and she turns to him, giving him a smile.

"Just peachy." She says.

"Good. You not weirded out by that nigga touching you, right?" He asks, and she shrugs.

"It's whatever." She says. "I want blood don't I?" She asks, and he nods.

"Good. We gotta look for something else, a new lead." He says, looking at Huey. "You got anything else?"

"Well, since Johnson is dead-"

"Johnson?" Harmony asks, looking at Riley.

"Corey."

"Since Johnson is dead, we have to look more into the Demons."

"They'd probably be on our asses once they find out he's dead." Riley says, a smirk on that face. "You should've seen Harmony. She was so ruthless. She shot dude in the fucking face!" He says. He places a hand on the side of his mouth, pretending to keep whatever he says next a secret. "Shit was sexy as hell nigga. Well, until she threw up everywhere-" He says, and she narrows her eyes, pushing him.

"Can we just stick to what we need to do right now? Please?" She says, crossing her arms. Riley snickers and she turns to glare at him.

"Well, since we got that foolish shit out of the way, once the Demons come for us, we'll be ready. We have more than enough people, and they just got out of a battle with the Brotherhood."

"Ooooh, that must have crippled them greatly. I remember when we had that shit during the Brotherhood." Riley says, wincing. "_I_ almost died."

"So we picked a great time to kill Corey." Harmony says, and Huey nods.

"Good job Harmony." He says, and she smiles, filled with joy.

"Thank you!" She says, glad someone was proud of her.

"So, how's your mom?" Riley asks, looking at her. Her smiles fades and her face gains a blank expression. "Oh, touchy subject? My bad."

"N-no, it's just, since Lamar, she doesn't even care anymore. Dad has already turned to drugs. Everyone knew he smoked, but now he's been doing the heavier stuff and mom doesn't even care. It's like, she just watching him ruin his life, and I'm afraid that she's gonna turn to the stuff too."

"So, wait, who's supplying him?" Huey asks, leaning forward.

"I-I don't know. I tried to get him to stop, but… no one listens to me."

"You think it's the Brotherhood? They're the ones who major in drugs and shit."

"No." Huey says. "We told them who to sell and who not to sell. We have that truce now and they know that if they mess up, we'll kill them."

"Yeah, we did pull that win from our asses the last time." Riley says smirking. "One thing you need to know about being a Dragon is that you never ever surrender." He says, turning to Harmony.

"Even if your enemy has his gun against your head, you pull the gun away and kill yourself first." Huey says, and she turns to him, her eyes wide. "Or you can commit seppuku."

"S-seppuku?"

"Cutting yourself open." Riley says, rolling his eyes. "I'm not saying go to the extremes like this nigga is, I'm saying just don't lose. Die on your own terms and not someone elses."

Harmony nods, taking in the information. "I can do that. I don't like losing anyway." She says, then looks at Huey. "I'm not gonna commit seppuku though." She says, and he shrugs.

"Just an option." He says, and she smiles.

"I'll take it in consideration." She says, and he nods. "So, we'll go head to head with the Demons or whatever."

"Not now. We still need to find those two niggas who got Lamar, then we'll work on destroying everything they are later."

"Wait, I'm just here for revenge. I thought once I avenge my brother, I-I'll be done…" She mutters and the two Freeman brothers look at her.

"I thought you told her Huey." Riley says, and he shrugs. Riley sighs and rolls his eyes, turning to Harmony. "Look, you really think that once you get this tattoo, it'll come right off? Nah, this shit is for life."

"L-life? What if I wanted to be a doctor?" She asks, narrowing her eyes.

"No ones stopping you. Just don't get caught by the police anytime soon, and work on it. Just know that no matter what you do, that tattoo bounds you to us and the Dragons." Huey says.

"And do you really want to get rid of us?" Riley asks, a smirk on his face. She sighs.

"I don't know."

"You can still become a doctor." Riley says. "No one's stopping you. You'd just be a Dragon affiliated doctor." Riley shrugs.


	4. Fuck Those Freeman Brothers

Huey looks up, and digs in his pocket, pulling out his phone.

"I have to go." He says, getting up. Harmony and Riley looks up.

"Where are you going?" Harmony asks, getting up. Riley leans back into the sofa and sighs.

"I have to handle some business." He says, and Riley nods.

"Need any backup?" Riley asks, and Harmony frowns.

"You aren't gonna get hurt or anything?"

"No. I'm fine." He says, and Harmony crosses her arms.

"I don't know about this Huey." She says, and Huey turns back to her, an eyebrow raised.

"I've been doing this longer than you think. I'm just meeting with Caesar. He may have some information for us."

"Caesar?"

"He's the leader of the Brotherhood." Riley says and Harmony's frown deepens.

"I wanna come with you. I don't think it's safe to go alone." She says, and looks at Riley. "Don't you agree?" Riley shrugs and sighs.

"Huey has a point, Harmony. He's been doing this longer than you even thought about it. We both have. But, Huey, it would be a bit smarter if you at least brought another nigga with you. That's what Caesar would do." Riley says and Huey nods.

"Alright. If it'll ease the princess's mind." He says, and Harmony smiles and plops down next to Riley.

"It will." She says, a smirk on her face.

* * *

Caesar looks at him, his arms crossed. "You think I sold to them?" he asks.

"It's a thought. Maybe, one of yours unknowingly sold. Who knows."

"So you'd pin the blame on us rather than on your enemies?"

"Demons don't sell heroin." Riley says, taking a step closer. He'd rather be at home with Harmony, but Huey refused to take anyone except for him. Damn Huey and his distrust of everyone. "Weed? Yes, and if they get their hands on some crack, but I know they don't got that heavy shit. But, y'all…"

Caesar frowns. "So it's me. There's not one possibility that those niggas stepped their shit up and-"

"How? When they just got fucked over by y'all?" Riley asks, growing angry. "You keep playin with us nigga, I wil-"

"Riley." Huey says, silencing his younger brother. Riley frowns and crosses his arms. "You have a week to stop selling to the Jackson family."

"And if I don't?" Caesar asks, crossing his arms. Riley smirks, pulling the gun out of his pants. He points it at his head.

"You dead nigga." Riley says, pretending to shoot him, a smirk on his face. He then turns around, waving his gun around as he exits the building, Huey following after him. Caesar frowns, cursing the two under his breath. The one time he didn't think to bring his gun, they turn their back on him. If only he could just kill those two.

He would, if he could. The truce they had was much too important. Huey and Riley didn't just have their people kill, like the others and he did. Huey made sure that not only he was strong, but both his brother and his people. It was hard work, but it pays off, especially when going after others.

The only reason why Huey won against him, Michael Caesar, was because Huey himself went against him and and ambushed him, putting a gun to Caesar's head and forced him to surrender.

It was the most shameful thing he's ever done. But in the end, it wasn't too bad. It was actually the right move. And he didn't want to die. He grits his teeth. Fuck those Freeman brothers.

* * *

"So, everything's good, right?" Harmony asks, and Riley nods.

"We're still working on a lead, but yeah, we're good."

"M-maybe we could…" Harmony starts, biting the tip of her finger.

"We could?" Huey asks, walking into the living room, a book in hand.

"I don't know. I'm not good at this." Harmony sas, and Riley snickers.

"We know. I mean, you shot Corey in the face. That wasn't apart of any plan."

Harmony frowns, glaring at Riley. "He deserved it."

"He was our main lead." Huey says, and she looks down, sighing.

"Whatever." She mutters. "We can just kill them all." Riley turns and looks at her, his eyes wide.

"Wow. Didn't expect that one."

Huey also looks up an eyebrow raised, and she looks at them. "I mean, they are our rivals. So we can just take care of all of them, ridding ourselves of competition and I get my revenge." She says, looking at her hands. "Just a suggestion."

"Well, it would be a win-win for us." Riley mutters. "But then we'd be out of competition, and that's the reason why I did this shit!"

"And we'd be committing mass murder." Huey says, looking at his book.

"Well, a couple of people dying is fine, but a whole group is just terrible!" Harmony says, sarcasm in her voice.

"Exactly." Huey says, and Harmony narrows her eyes.

"You guys are so weird." She says, shaking her head.

"They are called morals." Huey says, flipping through the pages.

"I thought gang members had to rid themselves of morals."

"We aren't just common gang members, Harmony." Riley says, turning to face her. "We are the shit."

"Yeah, well, I just assumed as how you guys do most of the dirty work, and you kill people and all, you wouldn't be appalled at the thought of killing a gang."

"It's not just 'killing a gang', it's killing the whole gang. Half of those niggas are under thirteen." Riley says.

"Oh…" She mutters.

"And not only are they just young, it's still an unnecessary killing of people. We don't mind the competition, only those who get out of lines."

"A-and what about those little battles you guys were talking about? Like, how the Demons and the Brotherhood just went up against one."

"We destroy their shit and take their profit." Riley says. "Us particularly, don't kill everyone around, just shoot a couple bullets to the sky, making them scatter, but if they wanna fight, they can get one. We were working on one, but…"

"Your brother died." Huey says bluntly and she nods.

"Was he like, your best seller or something?"

"We don't pick favorites." Huey says. "But he was good at what he did."

"Thank you." She says, looking down.


	5. The Sister of a Dead Man

Harmony sits up, looking around, and shakes Huey, who was sleeping beside her. "H-hey." She mutters, causing him to groan. "I think I hear something Huey." She whispers, and turns to Riley, who was sleeping on the other side. "G-guys?"

"Shh." Riley says, opening his eyes and looking at her. She nods, and Huey shifts, down and reaching under the bed, Riley doing the same. Riley hands her a gun and her eyes widen.

"W-what?" She hisses and Riley shakes his head, placing a finger to his lips. Huey gets up and cocks his gun.

"Be on your guard at all times." Huey says, his voice quiet. Harmony nods, her hands shaking as she gripped and Riley cocks her gun for her.

"I can't believe some niggas think they can break in" Riley says, rolling his eyes as Harmony and Huey quietly creep out of their shared bedroom and to the living room, where the sounds were coming from. Harmony turns to him, and she puts a finger to her lips, silencing him.

"We don't know who they are or how many." Huey informs and Harmony nods. "We shoot on sight." Once he said that, a guy jumped out, frightening Harmony-who jumped back and into the arms of Riley- and tackled Huey. Riley moves, pulling Harmony to the side, his arm still around her and puts his gun up, aiming at the guy Huey was struggling with and shoots him in the head. Harmony closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as Huey pushes the lifeless body off of him.

"You are cleaning that." Huey says, eyeing the blood stain on the wall and carpet and Riley frowns.

"I saved yo life nigga!" He says as Huey picks up his gun, Riley letting go of Harmony and taking a step closer to his brother. "I don't even get a thank y-" He was cut off by Harmony's shriek. Her gun falls from her hand and her head gets slammed into the hardwood floors as a man tackles her, his hands around her throat, choking her.

"Stay back and the bitch doesn't get shot." someone says as Riley takes a step forward to the two, ready to kill him.

"Caesar, you bitch!" Riley says, turning his angry eyes to him. He takes a step forward, but Huey puts an arm up, stopping him.

"He's choking her." Huey says, turning to Harmony, who's eyes were wide and she clawed at the mans hands, tears in her eyes. Riley turns to him.

"How the fuck are you still calm?" Riley mutters, and Huey shakes his head.

"Stop it or I will."

"Hey." Caesar calls out and the man nods, letting go and Harmony sucks in air desperately.

"Get the fuck off of her." Riley says, and Caesar shakes his head. Harmony places a hand to her mouth, trying not to throw up.

"I think it'd be smart unless he-" Huey was cut off by Harmony dry heaving, trying her hardest to keep calm, tears streaming down her face. "Unless he wants to have throw up all over him." The man jumps up and she sits up, still dry heaving, and Riley quickly goes over to her, bending to her level.

"Take deep breaths." He says quietly, rubbing her back as she cries and dry heaves.

"Oh look at how the great Freeman brothers have fallen… over a bitch." Caesar says as someone walks up behind him.

"You are right Caesar. Never thought they'd get so worked up over a female."

"Fucking bitch." Riley says, helping Harmony up and she wipes her face, anger filling her. "You're here too Cairo?"

"Of course. The Demons couldn't miss an opportunity as beautiful as this." He says, and several guys walk behind him, guns in hand.

"So you've got together and came here to kill us." Huey says, crossing his arms, gun still in his hand. "You obviously are stupid. Both of you."

"Maybe." Cairo says, causing Caesar to turn to him, eyes narrowed. "But this, this is worth a shot."

"And you were against the mass murder of a gang." Harmony mutters, her voice shaky.

"I regret it now." Huey replies and Harmony smirks, moving to pick up her gun, her hand shaking.

"So, who is this chick?" Cairo asks, and Harmony turns to him, a mockingly sweet smile on her face.

"The sister of a dead man." She says. "One who was killed on April 14th, this year, by two people in a black 2002 ford focus, license plate 7X29H." She says, her smile turning into a smirk. "And if you brought those two men, James and Harold, with you…" She says, and her eyes fall on one of them men, whose eyes widen. "All of you bitches are dying." She says, pointing her gun to the man who choked her. "Starting with you." She says, shooting him in the face.

Once her shot goes off, everyone else starts firing, Caesar and Cairo taking cover while the three head Dragons stay in place, narrowly dodging bullets. Then, it was silent. All bullets stop and Harmony lets out a chuckle. "I knew you bought him." She says and Caesar and Cairo hear some mumbling.

"That nigga better not be talking to them." Cairo hisses.

Harmony bends down to the shaking man. He had been shot in the leg by Huey, but left alone just for her. "You don't know how nice it is to see you."

"I-I-I didn't m-mean t-t-to… I-I was f-forced! I-I h-"

"Oh, I know." She says, her voice comforting and soft as she sits next to him, Huey and Riley watching intently.

"Har." Riley says, and she shakes her head.

"Let me take my time, ok? I want him to know. I want them all to know." She says. "I watched my brother bleed. I watched him cough up blood and eventually die." Harmony says, and Harold's eyes widen.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He says, shuddering in pain and she grabs his hand, gently squeezing it as tears fill up her eyes at the memories.

"I know." She says quietly and puts her gun beside her. She lets go of his hand after a while and stands up, picking up her gun and shooting him. Caesar closes his eyes as it goes silent once more. "They are all dead." She says. "No one else but us five. Me, Huey and Riley, and you two. Stop being pussies."

"That fucking bitch." Cairo hisses and Caesar grits his teeth.

"We need to leave." He says, his voice quiet.

"If you guys come out, we won't kill you." Harmony calls out and Riley looks at her.

"Don't lie to them niggas."

Harmony rolls her eyes. "I'm trying to-"

"Let them go." Huey says. "If you run now, you won't die."

"We don't trust that shit." Cairo says, his voice louder than what he planned.

"I give you my word." Huey says, and the two gang leaders look at each other. Caesar nods, standing up, his gun drawn. He pulls the trigger, his gun pointed to whoever was standing in front of him.

The gun goes off and Riley's eyes widen, tackling Harmony to the ground and the bullet grazed his arm, making him cuss. Huey narrows his eyes, shooting the two, Caesar in his chest and Cairo in his stomach. Possible to live by wounds. "You should've just ran." He says. "Now, I'm gonna take you somewhere, and you might live if you don't get infected." He says, and looks at Harmony. "Take care of that." He says, motioning to Riley, who had sat up, clutching his arm.

She nods, her eyes wide as she gets up, running to the kitchen for a first aid kit as Huey drags Caesar out of the house.


	6. Don't Want to go There Ever Again

"I'm still sorry Riley." Harmony says, and he raises his eyebrows at her.

"Come on, don't trip. It's not like it's your fault." He says, looking down at his arm. "It's healing anyway. And will look like a bad ass scar." He turns to her smirking. "Never really had a scar from this shit before."

"But, Riley-"

"It's done." Huey says, walking into the room. He sits down next to Harmony and she places her head on his shoulder.

"Was it gross?" She asks, and he smirks.

"Kinda. Gotta have someone clean up the blood out of that van now."

"It's not gonna be me." Riley says, lifting Harmony's legs up and putting them in his lap.

"Riley, you aren't doing anything!" Harmony says, sitting up. "You are hurt, and I'm mad that you won't let me take you to the hospital."

"First off, I'll be fine." Riley says, placing a hand on her knee. "Second of all, what is the hospital going to do? You think that I can just walk in there, go 'I've been shot at, treat my wound' and that's it? They are most likely going to ask for an explanation. And we can't give them one."

Harmony sighs, nodding. "Sorry. I forget sometimes."

"I know you don't forget getting that tattoo." Huey says, and she rolls her eyes.

"Of course not. It hurt, like really bad." She says. "I was about to cry. Why is it so intricate?"

"Because that's how things are." Riley says, shrugging, then hisses in pain.

"Riley! I told you not to do anything!" Harmony says, getting up then grabbing his good arm. "You are going to lay in bed, on your back, and rest!" She says, pulling him along.

"But I'm not tired!" Riley groans, causing Huey to chuckle as the two leave him. Huey watches silently, then closes his eyes.

He liked having Harmony around for more than one reason. She was like the little sister he never had nor truly wanted, but he didn't regret taking her in. He managed to trust her as much as he did Riley, well almost. Riley will forever be his blood brother and will have all of his trust, but Harmony was a close second. Harmony was just so trustworthy, and easy to get along with.

But what mostly got him on the Harmony bandwagon was the fact that Riley got along so well with her. He wouldn't trust her if Riley didn't. He wouldn't even be in her life if Riley didn't trust her. The three of them had gotten close very quickly, even sharing the same bed, seeing as how Harmony couldn't sleep well alone.

"Huey." Harmony says, calling him out of his thoughts. "I think I should go see my parents." She says, and he raises an eyebrow.

"Alone?"

"W-well, they might get the wrong idea…" She says, and he frowns.

"I don't think it's smart to go alone." He says, and she nods.

"I understand, but… I haven't been home in days." Harmony says. "I was afraid they might be worried and you coming with me…"

"He's going with you!" Riley shouts, and Harmony frowns, looking in his direction. "Either him or me!"

"Fine! Since you guys must be with me to go see my parents!" She says, her voice louder and directed to Riley.

"We just want you to be safe." Huey says, and Harmony sighs.

"If you insist."

And that is how Huey found himself sitting on her family's couch, and her mother asking question upon question.

"Are you her fiancee?" Her mother suddenly says, and Harmony's eyes widen, her cheeks red.

"Mom, he is not my boyfriend! Or fiancee! I told you that!" She hisses, looking at Huey. "He's like a brother to me."

"I just find it odd that you spend your days at a 'brother's' house, instead of your own."

"Well, if _someone_ would change…" She mutters, looking to the side, where her father was lounging a far away look on his face and a beer in his hand.

"Your father can do what he wants." Her mother says, and Harmony shakes her head.

"And it's killing him." Harmony says, looking at her step-father.

"Do you know who's supplying him?" Huey asks, leaning forward. Harmony's mother looks at him, frowning.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to become a police officer." He lies. "I think it'd be best to find out who's doing this so we can take then of of the streets."

"A police officer, eh?" Her mother says, giving Harmony a look that made her blush. "He is a good catch."

"Mother! This is serious!" Harmony says, standing up. "I don't want another death in this family!"

"Harmony?" Her step-father says, his glazed over eyes looking at her. "I didn't know you were here." He says, and he looks away from her and back to the wall he was staring at.

Harmony looks at him, her eyes wide. "Is he brain dead?" She mutters and her mother stands up, slapping her.

"He is not! He's just a little forgetful at times! It's fine!" She shouts, and Harmony looks at her, surprised.

"He is not fine!" Harmony says, holding her cheek. "None of this is fine! You are letting him kill himself!" She says, her eyes welling up with tears. "This is why I don't want to be here." She says, and shakes her head, retreating to her room. Her mother sits back down, her face full of anger. Huey looks at her, then at the step-father before getting up and walking to Harmony's room.

He enters after knocking and sees her run a hand through her hair, sitting on her bed. "Hey." He quietly says, and she nods in recognition.

"We should go." She says, getting up. He nods in agreement and moves to the side, letting her leave the room first. She walks out without a word to anyone and opens the door.

"Harmony, where are you going?" Her mother says, standing up once more as Harmony walks out. "Where are you taking my daughter?" She asks Huey, and Huey turns to her.

"Wherever she wishes to go." He says. "If she wants to stay here, she will." He opens the door, leaving the house.

"Well, there's my dysfunctional family." She says, chuckling. "Maybe next time, Riley'll get to meet them."

"I assume that there won't be a next time for you." He says, and she looks down.

"I don't want to go there ever again." She says, and the two walk to his car.


	7. Nothing Drastic Happened Yet

"Sorry." Riley says, and she raises her eyes to look at him from the magazine she was flipping through.

"Why?" She asks, then frowns. "What'd you do?"

"Why you assume I did somethin?" He says, frowning. "Huey told me about yo parents, so I thought I'd say somethin."

"They aren't dead just yet, Riley." Harmony says, then looks down, taking a deep breath. It hurt a lot to say that sentence. "You don't have to give your condolences right now."

"Yeah…" He mutters. "I feel bad though."

"Nothing drastic happened." She says. "...Yet."

"Yeah, but like, to see them fucking up like that…" He trails off. "Like, if that was me, I'd probably wouldn't react cuz I didn't really know my parents, but you lived with them all your life."

Harmony looks down. "I don't know why I'm tripping so hard. They're adults, they can do what they want… but…" She sighs. "He's not even my dad. I know my real dad, and we get along pretty good. But… for a time, he was my real dad. He acted like my real dad all my life, and watching him… watching him kill himself slowly, and my mom just allowing it…" She closes her eyes tightly and shakes her head. "I'm a mess."

"It's whatever. It's expected at a time like this." Riley says, scooting closer to her. "Sometimes… you gotta let shit go. Don't bottle shit up or something like that."

Harmony looks at him and shakes her head, a small smile on her face. "My bad." He says. "I don't really do this comforting shit. Huey never needed it, and the only nigga I've ever really been around other than him was Lamar." He says, wrapping an arm around. "My bad." He says, seeing the sad look on her face. She shakes her head and places her head on his shoulder.

"Did he ever talk about me? To you guys?"

"Well, he was never around Huey that much. They didn't really get along." Riley says, and Harmony nods. "But, he would talk about you. He'd call you his favorite little sister."

"His _only_ little sister." She says, chuckling.

"Yeah. He'd talk about how you were smarter than him, and how he disappointed you and shit."

"W-what?" She asks, pulling away, her eyes wide. He watches as her eyes water. "He never disappointed me! He w-was the best…" Her voice cracks and Riley looks down.

"My bad." He mutters, and she sniffs wiping her face.

"It's fine. I just… I never thought he'd think anything like that."

"Sorry." He says, and she shakes her head, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you Riley." She says, hugging him tightly. He wraps his arms around her and smiles.

"So, I did good?"

"Yeah, kinda." She mutters and he nods.


	8. Birthday

It had been quiet for a year. Caesar was confirmed dead, but Cairo had survived and most likely learned his lesson. The had taken out most of the Demons, Harmony finally getting her revenge, and the Brotherhood was already dead once Caesar went missing and died.

It was weird for her to adjust to the quietness of everything, but Huey and Riley seemed very relaxed.

"Stop trippin girl." Riley says, and she turns to him.

"Your birthday is coming up." She says, avoiding the topic and he frowns at her.

"Why you change the topic so quickly. That's weird, are you cool?"

"Isn't it?" She asks, still avoiding it.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"That's all that matters. What do you want?" She asks, and he shrugs.

"I don't care. I never do anything on my birthday." He says, and Harmony raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"What? It's your eighteenth! Surely you're gonna do something!"

"I haven't done anything for my birthday since I was fifteen." He says, and Harmony gasps.

"Swear?" She asks and he nods. "Well, that's changing now! We are gonna have fun next week. The whole week!" She says, and he frowns.

"Nah, I'm go-"

"You are not good." She says, crossing her arms. "We are spending the whole week together, all three of us, or else I won't talk to you."

"Wait, three? Huey too?" He asks, and she nods.

"Of course! He's your brother. You need to spend quality time together."

"We spend time together all the time." He says, and thinks for a second. "Pause."

She rolls her eyes and touches his arm. "We have to do this."

"Why tho? Like, I'm cool, I don't really want to have a birthday week. That's something that females do. We could spend the whole day together, but not the whole week."

"B-but… Well, I guess. It is _your_ birthday." She mutters and he smirks.

"And no Huey." He says, and she frowns.

"B-But he's your br-"

"It's _my_ birthday." He says, and she groans. "What you don't wanna spend time with just me?" He says, and she looks at him.

"N-no! I just thought it'd be much better with all three of us. I'm boring." She says, and he shrugs.

"I do nothing every year, so I bet you are super exciting."

It was silent until his birthday, which she woke up really early for, Riley's head on her stomach and his arms possessively around her waist as she slept with her head on Huey's chest. "Riley." She says quietly, pushing his head. "Riley!" She hisses a bit louder, shaking him. Huey inhales and raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you awake?" He asks, trying to look down at her.

"It's Riley's birthday. We're spending the day together." She whispers, and Riley groans.

"Not at…" Riley lifts his head. "6 o'clock. I'm tryna sleep." He mutters and Harmony rolls her eyes.

"Well, can I at least change positions?" She asks, and Riley groans, slowly moving and letting her get her head off of Huey's chest and on a pillow. Riley lies on his back, and sighs, closing his eyes. "Ok." She says, and Riley rolls onto his side, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him, grabbing her leg and wrapping it around his waist. She blushes and Huey lies on his side, an eyebrow raised.

"Knew it." He mutters, closing his eyes once more and Riley chuckles.

"Riley, I-"

"Shh, it's my birthday." He says, keeping his eyes closed. Harmony rolls hers and sighs, closing her eyes and the three fall asleep.

Riley woke up first, pulling Harmony's arm and leg off of him, rolling to get up and off of the bed. Huey slowly opened his eyes and sits up.

"So." Huey says, and Riley turns and smirks at him, pulling on a tank top. "What are you doing on your birthday?"

"I'm gonna go for it." He says, and Huey raises an eyebrow, and looks at Harmony before throwing the blanket over her.

"You're gonna go for it." Huey says back to Riley who nods. "It, I assume, is Harmony."

"Yup." He says, popping the p. "She's totally gonna be my girl by the end of the day."

"I've never heard you say totally before in your life. You must be serious."

"Very." He says, and walks over to Harmony. "Hey! Get up!" He says loudly and she places her hand up, touching his face to try to silence him.

"Shh." She mumbles, still half asleep. "People are sleep."

Huey chuckles as Riley rolls his eyes. Riley inhales and picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "No one is supposed to be sleep. It's my birthday." He says as she groans and slaps his back.

"You're the one who didn't want to wake up at six."

"Because it's six. Now it's twelve."

"So when you wanna sleep you can, but when Harmony wants to sleep it's out of the question." She says, still upside down.

"Exactly. It's my birthday." He says, a smug smirk on his face and she rolls her eyes.

"One you didn't care about until I said something."

"Well hanging out with you all day is something I look forward to." He says, and nods at Huey before leaving the room.

"I don't understand why. I told you, I'm boring." She says as he tosses her down on the couch and sits down, laying his head on her lap and looks up at her.

"Better than any other year." He says, and closes his eyes. "Thought I told you that already."

"You did." She says, looking down at him. "So, is this what we are gonna do all day?"

"Nah. I wanna go to Denny's later on. I love their pancakes."

"Oh, have you had their banana pecan pancakes?" She asks, growing excited.

"Nah." He mutters. "I just get some plain ones."

"What? How do you not get tempted by any other pancakes?"

"I don't like new things." He says, and she frowns, shaking her head.

"I'm so disappointed." she says, leaning back. He sits up and turns to face her.

"Because I like plain pancakes?"

"No, because you don't like trying new things. How are you gonna adapt if you don't try new things?"

"Eating a different type of pancake isn't a form of adaptation." He says, and she crosses her arms. "Besides, me and Huey adapted to living with you, so I think I'm set."

"Are you saying that if another girl comes along and wants to live with you guys, you'll know what to do?"

"Maybe, are you jealous?" He asks, and she narrows her eyes.

"No."

"Be honest, would you be jealous if another girl entered our lives."

"I wouldn't care. Neither of you are my boyfriend."

"And if that changed?"

"Then yes, I would."

"Be my girlfriend then." He says, and her eyes widen as he leaned forward and kisses her, not even letting her answer.


	9. Hate to Get Red All Over the Suede Couch

"Harmony-" Huey was cut off by the sight of them kissing. "Ahem." He clears his throat and Riley slowly pulls away, looking into Harmony's wide eyes. "I got word of a third man involved with your brother's shooting."

"Wh-what?" She says, getting over the kiss and pushing Riley to the side, standing up. She clenches her fists and bites her lip. "So there _was_ three." She crosses her arms. "Do you have anymore information?"

"Wait, ca-"

Riley was cut off by Huey. "His name is Treyvon Williams, but he goes by Trey."

"Trey?" Harmony touches her lips. "That sounds really familiar."

"He was Lamar's friend." Riley says, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, trying to get over his irritation. This was supposed to be his day, and now look. "Emphasis on was. They were split up by their connections. Cairo and Trey were related, I don't know how, but they were."

Harmony's face softens and she shakes her head. "How did he participate in it?"

"I was told that he was the mastermind." Huey says, and she nods. "We have his location, but we don't know-"

"We aren't gonna-"

"We're going." Harmony says, and turns to Riley. "I'm sorry, I know it's your birthday, but I-I need to do-"

"It's whatever." Riley says, quietly exhaling, and opening his eyes. He gives her a fake smile. "I understand." He says, and she nods, giving him a sad smile.

"I'll go get everything ready." Huey says, and Harmony turns to him, watching him leave with a nod. She turns to Riley, who got up and dusts himself off, walking past her. She bites her lip, knowing he was truly angry with him.

"Riley." She says, stopping him.

"Har, look, I told you I'm fine." He assures, turning back to her. She takes a step forward, looking down at her hands.

"A-are you sure?" She mutters, and he sighs, rolling his eyes. He knew she knew him better like that. He knew she knew that he was really really annoyed with the turn of events that just happened, but with her, he couldn't tell her the truth or else it'd be his fault. He licks his dry lips, and nods.

"Is that it?" He asks.

"Yeah, but…"

"What?" He says, crossing his arms. He watches with an eyebrow raised as she took slow, tentative steps toward him, still looking down. She reaches him and looks to the side, taking a deep breath before turning back to him, her face red. She pulls his arms out of their folded position and places them on her hips before grabbing his face and pressing a kiss to his lips.

After a couple of seconds, she moved to pull away, but Riley's hands bring her closer to him, adding more fuel to the fire and kissing her with more passion that her face heated up at. He then pulls away, smiling as she looked down and licked his lips once more.

"There." She mutters. "Now you've got your answer." She says, causing his smile to go to a shit eating grin.

"Swear?" He asks and she nods.

"Swear." She says, and pulls away. "Now I have a man to kill." She says, patting his shoulder and walking away from him. He slaps her ass as she walks past causing her to yelp and look at him, her eyes wide. "Don't do that." She says, glaring at him.

"But you're so sexy when you want to kill someone." He says, and she shakes her head, walking off.

* * *

"So this is where he stays?" Harmony asks, crossing her arms as she looks at the apartments.

"He must've gone in hiding after Cairo's disappearance." Huey says.

"Maybe both of them niggas in there." Riley says, grabbing Harmony's hand. She turns to face him, her eyebrows raised.

"Hold my hand later." She says, pulling away from him. "Right now, we have niggas to kill." She then places her hands on his face, bringing it closer to hers and gives him a quick kiss before pulling away, and going toward Huey for a gun.

"Y'all nasty." Huey mutters and Harmony gives him a shy smile.

"Shut up nigga." Riley says, following her for a gun also.

"I'll go in first. They are most likely to have Trey open up the door, if Cairo is in there." Harmony says. "Trey probably doesn't know my face, but if he does…"

"It's whatever. They'll both die either way." Riley says. "I say we just go in there, gun blazing." Huey rolls his eyes and Harmony sighs.

"Go ahead, Harmony. We'll be right behind you." He says, and Harmony nods, walking toward the apartments. She enters and looks at the bored looking receptionist.

"Hi, welcome to Sunnyside Apartments." He says as she walks in and she smiles, stopping at the desk.

"Hi, Uhm, I'm looking for my brother, Treyvon Williams, but I forgot which apartment he's in." She says, leaning on the desk. The mans eyes travel down to her boobs and she rolls her eyes in annoyance. "So, can you help me?" She asks, and he slowly looks up to her face, a small smile on his.

"Of course." He says, his tone a slight bit more cheerful. She straightens up, and Riley's arm goes around her waist possessively, unbeknown to the receptionist.

"Treyvon is in apartment 17-C, which is on the third floor." He says, looking up. His eyes meet the protective man holding onto her, glaring at him.

"Thank you." She says, looking at Huey and then Riley. The three leave, Riley's hand sliding down to her ass, which he cupped, hoping the receptionist saw, which he did. Harmony squeaks, pushing his hand away with a blush and smile.

"You two are gross." Huey mutters, and Harmony looks down, embarrassed.

"Sorry." She mutters as Riley laughs. They walk and enter the elevator, Huey leaning against the wall, Riley messing with the gun tucked into his pants and Harmony pressing the button for the third floor. She takes a step back as the doors close and the elevator shirts before unzipping her jacket and adjusting the gun holster strapped to her body.

"I don't know how you do this Huey." She says, and Huey shrugs.

"It's probably because you're delicate." Huey says, and she giggles, shaking her head. She yawns as the elevator dings, and she zips up her jacket once more, walking out, Huey and Riley trailing her like bodyguards.

Several people in the halls watch as the three walk down the hall, blank look on their faces and in front of Treyvon's door. Harmony knocks on the door and waits, it being opened after a minute or two.

"Who is you?" The man asks, and Harmony studies him for a second. "You ain't no Jehovah Witness is you?" He asks, and Harmoy shakes her head.

"We'd like to come in." She says. "We have business with you." She says, and Treyvon narrows his eyes.

"Whatchu me-"

"It's be best to just listen and let us in." Huey says and Treyvon looks at him, recognizing him and curses.

"Fuck." He hisses and Harmony smirks, pushing him to the side and letting herself in, the guy following.

"Close the door." She says, turning to face him.

"Bit-"

"Close the fucking door." She says, her tone cold and callous. Frankly, it was intimidating and sent chills down Trey's spine, so he did what she said. It's silent after some time as Harmony looks around. "Search the place." She says and the two nod and walk around.

"I didn't know those niggas took orders from a bitch." Trey spitefully says, and Harmony glares at him.

"And I didn't know you did either. If you couldn't recall." She says, and crosses her arms. "Sit the fuck down." She says, and he glares at her.

"Fuck off. If you're looking for Cairo he's already-"

"Oh no, we came for you." Harmony says, and looks down the apartment's small hall to where Huey and Riley were looking. "If it makes you feel better, Riley, you can break something." She says, and afterwards there's a shatter.

Harmony knew how much he hated going through people's stuff and leaving it how it was. People need to know he was there and to know that he broke their shit. Maybe Harmony knew him too well. The thought made him smirk.

Harmony pulls out her gun and motions it downward for him to sit. At sight of the gun his eyes widen and he listens. "Now, we are going to take you back to our home and ask you a few questions, ok?" She says and nods, making him nod. "Great. I love it when you are being reasonable. I would hate to get red all over your nice suede couch."


	10. Could Never Bring Lamar Back

Harmony paces back and forth trying to ignore the anger she felt. She really wanted to shoot him in his head right now. "Just answer the fucking question!" She suddenly shouts, her voice ringing in the silent room, making Treyvon jump.

"How could I if y'all is _accusing_ me of somethin I didn't eve-"

"Cut the bullshit my nigga. Everyone knew you rocked with Lamar back in the day." Riley says, crossing his arms. "We also know from the same niggas who you rocked with in Demons that you helped kill that nigga."

"If you know then why are you asking dumb ass questions!" He yells, making Harmony turn to him, her eyes narrow.

"Where do you think you are right now?" She asks, her voice soft as she picked up the gun she left on the table.

"Wherever y'all bitches took me."

"Which happens to be our territory." She says, lifting the gun and closes one eye, aiming at his leg. Treyvon watches with wide eyes as she positions the gun slightly to the left and pulls the trigger. The bullet grazes his leg, causing him to cry out in pain. "Now why the _hell_ would you raise your voice in Dragon territory filled with Dragons?"

"I-I-"

"Shut up." She says, cutting off his whimpers. "Answer the damn question and I might not shoot you in your damn foot."

"I did it." He whimpers, sniffing in pain. It hurt way much more than he thought. "C-Cairo told me too, and I-I didn't want to, I-"

"I don't care if you wanted to or not!" She says, handing the gun to Riley and crossing her arms. "You ruined someone's family. A man and his wife lost their son. Now that man is _dead_." Harmony says looking him in his eyes. "He fell into the deep end, bought product that you niggas sold to him!" She shouts, her voice cracking as tears fill her eyes. "A girl lost her brother. The older brother she loved very much and that she knew she couldn't live without. You know how hard it was for me to get over that and join this gang?"

"Y-Your his-"

"Yes! I'm his sister." She says, shaking her head. She closes her eyes tightly and takes a deep breath. "At first, when I was told that I could get revenge, I jumped at the opportunity. Getting my brother's killers and seeing them beg for mercy and forgiveness and their life was something that I used to dream about. And I did it. I killed Harold and James within the span of two months. We killed Caesar and we sent Cairo into hiding. But it wasn't enough. I knew that Lamar doesn't want me to do this. This was the last thing that he wanted me to do. What older brother wants his little sister to be put in such a dangerous situation?"

Harmony takes a deep breath and opens her eyes, looking at Trey. "But I had to. Because I didn't want to see my brother being shot, coughing up blood and dying every time I closed my eyes. I wanted to see the men who did that to him dying by my bullet. And I got what I wanted."

Trey takes a shuddering breath, trying to push the pain out of his head. "I-I'm sor-"

"You know how many times I've heard that?" She says. "You guys always say that, _every time_. As if it was going to save your life." She shakes her head. "You get longer than they did, because you are gonna sit here. You are going to sit here in my home and think about what you've done. And when I get back, you are gonna beg for your life." She says, exiting the room.

Riley stays, tilting his head and looking at Trey. "Man, am I glad I don't know pussy ass niggas like you dog." He chuckles. "It's a shame that such a pretty girl like Harmony has been driven to kill niggas."

"If he would've joined the Demons, this wouldn't have happened." Trey hisses in pain. "He was my nigga. He knew if he joined y'all we'd have to kill him!"

"He was my nigga to." Riley says, crossing his arms. "And I guess I understand. But now look at where it's got you. Death. You killed the wrong person. Even if Harmony had stayed out of it, I would've gotten retaliation. He was my nigga until death, but I always thought I'd be dead before him."

"You should've been, you bitch ass nigga." He hisses and Riley laughs.

"You right." Riley says, nodding. "But, I have to thank y'all. Even though you've killed my nigga and I hate you and I hope that Harmony kills you slowly, I'd had to say, you niggas brought me to the girl of my dreams. That girl that's gonna kill you in about forty minutes… she's bae." He says, and shrugs. "Alright nigga. Time for timeout."

"Wait nigga! Don't let her kill me! P-Please!" Trey hisses as Riley walks out with a wave, shutting the door behind him.

Trey looks down to his leg. The blood was dripping to the floor and his pant leg was soaked in it. He down at his torso, and the rope that bound him to the chair and he struggles against it. If he could get it off of him, he could get out and possibly be free.

But he knew that it probably wouldn't work. He probably wouldn't even make it out of the door. He had only heard about Huey, Riley and the girl from Cairo and others who had encountered them or rumors they heard. All he knew was that the three were ruthless and would kill even if they didn't need too, especially Riley.

He had some shit luck. He was angry and in pain. How dare these niggas capture him. He shakes his head. It didn't matter if he dies though. Cairo would come and kill all those niggas for him. Just like what that Bitch Dragon did for that fuck nigga Lamar.

Lamar. That was the nigga that put him in this mess. He should've pissed on his grave. Hopefully, Cairo'll do it once he dies.

"Cairo won't save you, you know." Harmony says, leaning against the door. He turns his narrowed eyes to her. How did she know what he was thinking. "Cairo is too scared. After what Huey did last time…" She chuckles. "Cairo will be dead if he even comes around us."

"Fuck you."

"Alright." She says with a shrug. "I'm guessing you haven't learned your lesson." She says and walks over to him. She grabs the side of his chair and pushes it to the ground, causing it to be on it's side. He clenches his fists as she studies his bloody leg. He catches sights of someone elses shoes and his eyes widen.

"Thank you." She says quietly, taking something from the second person.

"What are you doing!" He hisses and Harmony rolls her eyes. She twists the top of the rubbing alcohol and pours it in the wound, causing him to scream in pain.

"Close the door." She says, and the girl nods, following instructions. "Thank you Ty." She says, and she nods. "Is this helping you?" She asks Trey as he cries.

"Y-y-yessss." He sobs, writhing in pain. She stops pouring the rubbing alcohol and nods her head once, backing away. Ty tips the chair back over and looks at Trey.

"T-T-Ty?" He asks, and the girl smirks.

"You remember?" She asks, her voice soft. "I didn't think you remember little ole me."

"Ty here wanted to see you one last time before you died." Harmony says, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. I didn't even know that you killed Lamar. Isn't that crazy?" Ty says, shaking her head. "I just thought it was some niggas. Turns out, it was one third of the trio. Ty, Trey and Lamar. Thought we'd be rocking til we were dead. Guess only two of us were down." Ty shakes her head. "I'm done here." She says, looking at Harmony. "Sorry for your loss, girlie." She says, exiting.

"Are you gonna beg for your life?" Harmony asks, crossing her arms. "To see your family, your parents, friends, anyone? You know, I thought I was lonely before, but I knew I wasn't. Not until after Lamar passed. That was lonely. A part of me passed with him. Once I saw that white sheet be pulled over his head, I felt as if I was dead too." She says as Trey silently cries in pain. "But then I met the two best people in my life. I know that they have my back, and I have theirs."

"Pl-please…"

"Your begging now."

"Pleaseee." He groans, and she nods.

"I know. It hurts." She says, her voice gentle. "James shot him in the lung. He lasted seven minutes and thirty seconds before he took his last breath." She closes her eyes. "I wish… I wish I could see him and tell him how much I miss and love him. I was never disappointed in him, never hated him, never held a grudge against him. He was the best big brother in the world, and he was my favorite big brother." She says, picking up a gun and walking toward Trey. "He'd always tell me that I was so much smarter than him, and that I'd always become something great in life. That'd I'd find people who cared and loved for me wherever I went, because people were drawn to my friendliness."

"Please…" Trey cries, and she puts a hand on his head.

"It was always harder for him to make friends because he'd always make this one face that looked so mean and intimidating." She shakes her head, and takes a deep breath, wiping her face. "I miss that face a lot."

"I'm so sorry." Trey cries and Harmony nods.

"I know." She says, closing her eyes and pressing the gun to his chest, where his lung is. "I just don't know if you are sorry for my loss or sorry that you are about to die." She says, inhaling. "But no matter what you say, what you do, if I kill you or not… it would never bring Lamar back." She says, and pulls the trigger.


	11. She Is Happy

Riley grabs her hand, holding it tightly as they walk through the graveyard. Huey looks at her, and her lowered head and her solemn face. Despite getting her brothers killers, he knew it didn't help anything. He wasn't even sure if it made her feel better. To him, in the end, it was just useless killing. But at the time, the thought of revenge was so sweet.

Not only to her, but to all of them. He hated when one of his die, even if he wasn't as close to Lamar than his brother did. But seeing Riley's face when he got the call, when he found out one of his closest friends died, it made him just as angry as anyone else. And seeing Harmony cry in Riley's arms.

He never wanted to be put in her position. He never wanted to lose Riley or her. It'd be horrible for him, and he knew it would be the same for Riley. They could barely handle losing Grandad. Everything after that turned into a mess until they had finally risen to the point they were at now.

"So it's over." Huey says, and Harmony nods, looking down at the grave. "What are we gonna do now?"

"The same shit we were doing before Harmony came along." Riley says, crossing his arms. "Ain't shit changed, you know?"

"Yeah." Huey says and places a bouquet of mixed Zinnia flowers on top of the grave. "In memory of Lamar Jackson." He says, and Harmony pulls out a lone daffodil.

"I love you." She mutters, kissing her fingers and pressing them to the flower. She looks down at the grave once more and bends slightly, pressing her hand to the grave. "I love you so much Lamar." She sniffs, tears filling her eyes and making her vision blurry. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't want me to kill all those people, I know you wanted so much more from me, but I know you are glad that I'm happy." She looks to the side, sniffing and letting her tears fall. "Thank you so much. Thank you so much for being the best big brother I've ever had. I don't know if you knew this, but there wasn't anything you couldn't do, and I am so angry at the men who took you away from me, from us. And that's why I had to kill them. But it's over now. It's over now, and nothing changed. But that's alright. Nothing could bring you back to me, but I'm glad you've escaped this. I'm glad you have moved on and I pray that in the next life we are reunited and nothing takes you away from me." She wipes her face, standing up. "I love you big brother." She sniffs, and turns right into Riley's open arms.

"It's ok baby." He mutters as she sobs into his chest.

"I'm glad it's over." Huey says. "I'm tired of being angry and having to kill people."

"You're right." Harmony sniffs, and Riley wipes her face. "I don't want to kill anyone anymore."

Riley nods. "I understand. But you aren't leaving us."

Huey nods. "You can't."

"Of course I can't." She says, pulling away, but staying in Riley's arms. "I'd feel so out of place without you two. You two are my family."

"In totally different ways." Riley says, and Harmony rolls her eyes.

"Of course idiot." Harmony says, and looks down. "I think we should go out to eat."

"Sounds nice." Huey says, and Riley nods.

"Kinda wanna get drunk too." Riley says, and Huey shakes his head. "What, isn't that what people do when they are mourning? Drink?"

"That isn't funny, Riley." Harmony says, and Riley shrugs.

"I wasn't trying to be funny. I was tryna get drunk."

"Alright, whatever." Huey says. "If you can't beat them, join them."

"Huey, you can't be possibly be saying you're gonna get drunk with this idiot!" Harmony says, pulling away from Riley, who was smirking.

"He finally got that stick out of his ass!" Riley says, slightly pushing Harmony. "We should be encouraging this!" Harmony shakes her head.

"I guess that makes me the designated driver." She says, shaking her head. "I don't like getting drunk anyway."

Riley shrugs. "If I try anything with you babe, don't get mad. I'll probably be drunk." He says, wrapping his arms around her. "Probably. No promises."

"Riley!" She says, rolling her eyes, but smiling at the same time. "That sounds nice." She mutters and he raises his eyebrows.

"What!"

"You two are gross." Huey says, walking away from them, and the grave.

"I'm sorry!" Harmony mutters, a blush on her face as she pulls away from Riley and follows Huey. Riley rolls his eyes and catches up to them, wrapping his arm around her and pressing a kiss to her cheek, which she smiles widely at, turning her head and kissing him on the lips.

Nothing that she did made her feel any less horrible about Lamar's death, but she had plenty experiences doing this. She met the two men she'd ride or die for, and one of them was the one she fell in love with, and she would never do anything different. She loved it this way.

She loved dragging Riley to Huey's bed to comfort her while she sleeps. She loved hanging out with them, as if they were a small herd of animals. They were closer to each other than any other group of people, and she knew that for a fact. She never thought her life would be like this, compared to this, her plans for life seemed dull and boring. The life she's living may not be the best or the safest, but she is happy.

* * *

**So that was the end. Sorry it was so short. I kinda felt as if no one was reading it anymore, and I kinda lost inspiration. But I knew I needed to write something. So I just decided to finish it. For all those who liked it, thank you so much. I appreciated all those who reviewed and followed/favorited (if anyone did that, I'm not sure) this story. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
